


Seasick

by misura



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Seasickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24589681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: It figures, doesn't it, that Harry gets seasick the first time he's on an actual ship. And of course, Ben's there to make everythingbetterworse.
Relationships: Ben/Harry Hook
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Seasick

Harry's pretty sure he's going to die, either by unnatural causes or because throwing himself overboard is going to be preferable to continuing to suffer the way he's suffering right now.

He's also pretty sure whose fault all of this is.

"Hey," Ben says, hand half-raised in some sort of awkward sailor's salute. "You all right?"

Correction: Harry's abso-bloody-lutely sure whose fault this is.

"Do I _look_ like I'm all right to you, hm?"

Ben gives him a quick look-over. He's wearing his smug, 'Look at Me, I'm King' grin, so Harry's not holding out much hope for a peaceful resolution of this conversation.

If he'd been feeling just a wee bit better, that wouldn't have bothered him. At all.

As it is, Harry sort of wishes Ben would just go away and let him die in peace, without Ben hovering around to gloat and/or offer meaningless comfort. (Given that this is Ben, 'both' is a strong probability.)

"You look a little pale," Ben offers, like he's worried about Harry taking offense at this assessment instead of about Harry being about to draw his last breath due to a general state of utter misery.

"A little pale," Harry repeats. "My, what sharp eyes you have, Your Majesty."

"Not seasick or anything, are you?" The expression on Ben's face makes it clear he thinks this is hilarious.

"Seasick? _Me_?" Somewhere over Ben's shoulder, Gil is excitedly pointing something out to Uma. Probably fish. Harry's realized fairly quickly that the open seas are somewhat short on excitement - at least the kind of excitement Harry considers worth the name.

Thus far, a pirate's life seems less fun than he's always assumed it to be, based on Dad's stories.

"Hey," Ben says, putting a hand on his shoulder. Harry wants to swat it away - there might be people watching, and he has a reputation to uphold, except that in the state he's in, he's not sure he'd actually manage. "Hey. Nothing to be ashamed of if you are. You know, lots of people get seasick."

Ben's a nice guy. Sweet, even. Harry's not sure what a guy like Ben is doing with someone like _him_ \- opposites attract, maybe?

"Here," Ben says. "You want to try lying down for a bit?"

Harry scrapes together enough strength to shrug off Ben's hands. "I'm fine. Go away."

"I'll go if you want me to go," Ben says, hands raised as if Harry's worried about Ben manhandling him.

Some days, Harry worries hanging around Ben's going to make him go soft, turn him into someone weak and generous and _good_ , but then he'll remember what Ben gets like when it's just the two of them, no royal duties or other people around. He'll remember Ben's other grin, the one Harry's pretty sure no one ever gets to see but him and, well, what's the point in worrying about silly things?

Ben's never actually talked him into doing something Harry didn't want to do anyway. And even if he has, Harry's talked Ben into plenty of stuff, too. Relationships are like that. It doesn't mean anything.

"So do you want me to go, or would you like me to give you a hand and find you a nice place to lie down?" Ben asks, because Ben is the sort of annoying person who makes people ask for what they want. (If their situations had been reversed, Harry'd already have found them a comfortable cabin by now and probably be hunting down the cook for some tea or chicken soup or something.)

(All right, maybe not chicken soup, given how his stomach seems to be feeling about that particular idea.)

"I suppose a wee bit of a lie down couldn't hurt," Harry says. He tries to leer, but judging by Ben's utter lack of a response, it's a wasted effort. "I mean, if you're that keen on getting me nice and horizontal."

"I think my cabin's closest. Mind your head," Ben says, gently steering the two of them down the stairs leading belowdecks, as if Harry hasn't been living on a ship for most of his life.

Granted, it wasn't a ship that ever actually sailed anywhere, but it had cabins and sails and ropes and everything. So when Uma suggested they take her out for a spin, Harry figured he had this.

He figured it'd be easy. A walk in the park, as His Royal Fussiness would say. A piece of cake.

Harry's not sure if he ever wants another slice of cake in his life. Ever.

"You're going to feel better, you know," Ben says, his voice gentle and soothing, like Harry's some sort of idiot. "You try taking a nap, and you'll see."

 _See what? That we're back in harbor and I've spent the majority of the trip missing everything?_ Harry swallows. He's always been Uma's right hand man, the one she counts on to get things done. He can do this. He has to. He can't fail her now, after everything that's happened, everything they've been through together to get to this point.

"Harry," Ben says, like he's a mind-reader or something. "It's going to be all right."

"Seen it in your pretty crystal ball, have you?" Harry asks. "Must have missed that one in the museum."

"They're slippers, and I don't _think_ they can show you the future, though I don't know if anyone's actually tried," Ben says. "I'm just telling you what I know."

"And how, exactly, would you know this?" Harry asks. He wants to believe, but, well. _Wanting to believe_ tends not to get you very far on the Isle.

Ben shrugs, trying to look a bit embarrassed. "Personal experience. My first sailing trip, I got seasick really bad, and I told my parents I never wanted to go sailing ever again. But, well, as a prince, I couldn't just ignore a whole group of my subjects because they happened to live underseas and the only way to reach them was by ship. So I did go sailing, again, and again, and now here I am."

Harry imagines Ben feeling as bad as he's feeling right now and deciding to go through that again. It does sound like Ben, he admits.

Problem is, it doesn't sound like _him_.

"Look," Ben says, opening the door to his cabin. "I'm not saying you should handle this the way I did," - which is a good thing, since there's no way - "I'm just saying this might very well be a temporal thing."

By way of comfort, Harry feels this statement leaves something to be desired. Comfort, specifically.

He takes a bit of revenge by tripping Ben at the exact right moment to have them both end up on the bed - hammocks felt a bit _too_ old-fashioned, though some people (Gil with particular enthusiasm) have declared an intention to try them out.

Ben lands with a soft oomph and a grin that would be giving Harry ideas under any other circumstances. "Guess you're feeling better already, huh? That's good. I'm happy."

Harry wants to say something about how Ben's only happy because Harry not being sick means Ben won't have to bother looking after him, but Ben's tone is a bit too earnest, even for Harry.

"I'm going to try and take a nap," Harry says, trying to make it sound like it's his own idea. "You can keep me company." Ben's a great snuggler, not that Harry's ever made the mistake of telling him so out loud. More than once or twice, anyway.

"An honor and a pleasure," Ben says, his tone still nauseatingly earnest.

"If I don't feel better by the time I wake up, you won't like what happens next. I'm warning you."

Ben chuckles and kisses his forehead. "Trust me."

Harry almost says he doesn't, but the truth is, he does, and right now, it seems much more important to get comfortable and profit from Ben being here with him, not about to rush off and go do something royal, so he keeps quiet and allows Ben make it up to him by letting Harry use him for a warm, living and very comfortable pillow.

(He thinks Ben might be petting his hair, but he tells himself it's probably just his imagination. Plus, it kind of feels pretty nice, and he doesn't want Ben to stop.)


End file.
